I Will Try To Fix You, Chase
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: It's after college, and Chase and Zoey's long distance relationship is suffering, and Chase needs a friend he can confide in for all of this...Lola. WARNING: ChasexLola! Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Break Up

He hadn't called her in forever. He decided that maybe today would be his lucky day, and she would pick up.

He went to his address book, and scrolled down to Z for Zoey. He pressed the call button. The phone rang a few times, and then….someone picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Zoe…it's Chase."

"Oh. Hey," she said without any emotion.

"How are you?"

"Good, good," she said, now sounding bored.

"Are you ok?" he said, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, you never answer your calls anymore, and you sound….kind of like not all of you is there right now."

"Well, I'm here. Maybe just a bit tired. I mean, it's hard to be the president of Brooks and Reese, after all. I have lots of other people I have to deal with, and it can't always be about you.

Her words stung, "Oh, I see. Well, it's not always about me. It'd just be nice if you could check up on your boyfriend a little more often. Work isn't your whole life, you know."

She sighed, and there was a few moments of silence, "I know, Chase, I know. Work is not my life. I do other things beside work."

He snorted, "Yeah, right! Since when? Ever since you left PCA, it's been all about college, then after that, about the fancy designer store that you and Logan dreamed of coming to life."

She sighed again, sounding quite annoyed, "Chase, seriously! I don't have time for this!"

"Come on! You need a little vacation! Why don't you fly up to New York for a week and come see me? I bet Lola would also be pretty happy to see you. And you don't have to pay a dime! I'll take care of all the costs!"

"Chase…I'm sorry, I just…can't."

"Oh," he croaked.

"Look, Chase…canwebreakup?" she said, fast, nervous of what was to come.

"W-what? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that again, Zoe?"

"Umm…well, I kind of want to break up."

"W-what? Break up with me?!" he said, hardly believing it.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I'm really sorry, Chase. You have no idea how hard this is. But I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and I think it's for the best. We're on other sides of the country. I thought we could make this long-distance thing work, but we just can't."

"B-but, we did before! Remember when we switched places? I was in England, and you back at PCA?"

"Yeah, we couldn't make it work then either. Our relationship was put on hold until you came back."

"Zoey! Y-y-you can't do this! We've known each other since 8th grade! You can't just throw all that away. I'll do anything! I'll move back to California for you, if that's what it takes!"

"I wouldn't throw anything away. I still love you, and I always will. But I just don't love you the same anymore, Chase. We're not the same since we left PCA. No matter how hard we try, we just won't be. You're still always gonna be my best friend," he heard her sniffling in the background, and a few choked sobs. Zoey had never cried like this in front of him. She was always strong, and thought of a solution to her problems, rather than sit and mope about it.

"But we can try and be those same people again! We can make this better…" he trailed off.

"I love you, Chase, you know that. I-I-I'm sorry. We can make this better if we really tried, but I'm tired of trying. Goodbye, Chase."

_Click!_ She hung up, and he was left speechless and frozen.

**First chapter up! R&R! Will get into the wonderful thing that is Chola in the next chapter! **


	2. Ice Cold Swings, Heartwarming talk

It was several minutes before he snapped his phone shut. _Did we just break up just a few minutes ago? _He sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Should he cry? Laugh? Go call Michael and tell him the disappointing news? All of the above? His brain was still in shock, and he had no clue what to do.

He decided to take a walk around his favorite street, to clear his head. He put on a jacket, and headed out, trying to get his thoughts straight. Walking along the crowded street, people shoving by him, he realized that this was not the best place to think.

He walked down several streets, until he reached a deserted little park, where he sat down on the ice cold swings, and sat there, contemplating all that had happened.

_Should've seen this coming, _he thought sadly to himself, his hands, shaky and cold, tightened his grip around the swing's chains angrily, _things haven't been going right for a long time now, and I should've seen that this would come. I'm such a bushy-haired idiot._

He sat there, breathing out, and watching the gas condensate, when he heard a soft _plunk plunk plunk _coming from a distance, sounding like someone walking past the deserted tot lot.

Chase closed his eyes, and the next second, he heard someone sit down on the swings next to him. In a baby blue jacket and jeans, her hair in braids, Lola sat beside him, swaying back and forth on the swing. She smiled at him, and he looked at her sadly, wishing that he could be as happy and carefree as her, "Hey, Chase," she said at last.

He didn't respond, because he didn't know what to say. Hi? How did you find me here? Zoey just broke up with me, and all I want to do is be alone, so go away? So he just stayed silent.

"Are you ok?" she said, sensing the way he gripped the chains of the swing so hard, his hands were shaking, and how his lips were pressed into a thin line, staring blankly ahead at the jungle gym, knowing that something was wrong.

He breathed out deeply, and then finally replied, "No…I'm not."

"Oh," she said awkwardly, "what…happened?"

"She-she-she….broke up with…me," he stuttered.

"Zoey? Chase, you've got to be kidding me," she giggled nervously, like he just told her they stopped selling Mr. Goodbars at the recession stand-it's hard to believe.

"No joke," he said flatly.

"Oh…well, uh…you mind me asking why?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're not the same people since we left college, PCA, even."

"Yeah, I have noticed some change," she nodded her head, encouraging him to go on.

"Plus, we've been dating long distance. It's just not working out."

"Yeah…that happens," she said.

"You know what the worst part is? She's not in love with me anymore," he choked out, trying to hold back his tears.

Then she asked timidly, "Are you still in love with her?"

"Yeah," he said softly, and with that she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, looking at him sadly.

_If only he knew, _she thought wistfully, but those thoughts were squashed after he asked, "How do you and Vince do it? This whole long distance thing?"

"You're asking the wrong girl, Chase. Me and Vince? We're still dating and everything, but…he's just busy with his football career, and I'm busy being a Broadway star. He calls me once a week, but they're always really brief conversations. Our calls never last for more than 2 minutes. Long story, short, it's not going too well."

He kicked the snow in frustration, "Long distance relationships suck," he said sourly.

"Got that right," she said, smiling sheepishly.

He changed the subject, "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I come here sometimes when I just need to be by myself, or before a big show to practice."

"Really? Why here?"

"There's never anyone here, and it's just so…peaceful, I guess."

He laughed ruefully, "Yeah, guess it is."

"This might be a great place to come when the Great Chase Matthews, the playwright, has writer's block."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and ruffled his infamous Jewish afro, "Feel better?"

"A little. Thanks Lola."

--

**Oh yes! The beautiful ship known as Chola is starting to sail! **

**R&R? **


	3. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

It all felt like a dream to Chase. He was sifting through his old papers and found his old script from the 8th grade a year ago. He revised it, including various songs and dance numbers, and now it would be preformed in front of his very eyes. Sure, it was a practice, but still he was excited.

He sat down next to the director, full of nerves about how this play would turn out. Lola was cast as the lead role: Zorka, the weird alien who crash landed on Earth.

It would be weird to sit there and Lola playing Zorka instead of Zoey, and he hoped that he could make it through the whole run-through without having to scream in frustration. Why did she do this to him?

The play started with weird sci-fi music, and Lola getting out of banged-up spaceship, looking lost and confused, "Where am I?" she said softly, and he heard the intro of the first song starting out. She belted out the song, singing her heart out. The director's eyes were intently glued on her, and he couldn't blame him…she was incredible, and it was only the first five minutes.

The musical progressed, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful, so graceful, so in-character.

Then came the last scene. Zorka was about to leave Hawaii, and go back home. The lifeguard, Trent, had given her a beautiful pearl necklace, "Will you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Lola asked, a grin on her face.

"Don't forget me," he said. She nodded, and they kissed. That's the only part where Chase had to look away. It felt weird to see one of his best and oldest friends kissing a fellow actor in front of him and the director, the other characters witnessing, too.

The last song came on, and the whole cast started singing the last song, "A Beautiful, Strange World."

The evil hula girl apologizing for trying to steal Trent away from her, and Zorka accepted the apology.

She gave Trent once last smile before she went back into her beautiful, fixed up spaceship, and the play ended.

Chase sat there in awe. Her voice was smooth and angelic the whole way through. She flitted about gracefully, looking out to the audience of two, with a bubbly smile. He couldn't look at anyone else but her. _No, _he shook his head, _you just broke up with your girlfriend, and you're thinking of Lola?_

A few minutes later, the director was congratulating the whole cast about how great the first run-through was, "Tell, them how you liked it, Chase," he said, and everyone's eyes were upon him, awaiting his answer.

"It was fantastic. I never thought it would be as good as this. Thank you," and they all clapped with excitement, high-fiving each other. Through all the applause, he caught Lola's eye, and saw her brown eyes shining back at him, giggling with excitement.

It was about a half hour before they got out of the building, and were walking home together, "You were brilliant!" Chase said.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Don't be so modest! You were excellent!"

She said nothing, and he haled down a taxi, "After you, madam," he said holding his hands out, gesturing for her to climb in.

"Thank you," she said simply.

They had a nice, quiet ride home. She thought it would feel awkward, because when they were together, they always had something to talk about. But it was surprisingly peaceful, and kind of nice. When it was over, Chase gave the driver his money, and they walked up to Lola's apartment building.

She opened the door, "Almost dinner time. Want to come in and have something?" she offered.

He didn't know what to say. He badly wanted to stay for dinner, but after this afternoon, he felt like he was betraying Zoey in some way. She had dumped him, but he still felt guilty about seeing her on that stage, and having more-than-just-friends feelings about her.

"Erm…sorry. I have a few things I need to do. So…see you later," he said awkwardly.

He saw her smile disappear, "Oh…uh…that's okay. I have a few things I need to…do too," she was looking down and fidgeting with her hands, "Yeah, later. Bye."

He walked down the hall, and she shut the door, and sunk down to the floor. _If only he knew…_

She jumped, startled by her ringtone. She fumbled around in her purse, and found it. The caller ID read Vince, and she picked it up on the last ring, "Hey,babe," he said happily.

"Hi," she said, not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

"Are you okay?" he said, picking up on the fact that she sounded unhappy.

"Fine, fine. Just, you know, frazzled. I just got back from doing my first practice," she burst into a fake coughing fit, "I don't feel like talking…throat's –cough- too –cough- sore."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll talk to you later. I hope you feel better," he said, and she hung up.

Why was it that whenever she started thinking about Chase, Vince in some way, pulled her back down to Earth. She was starting to hate how he kept her grounded.


	4. Why So Complicated?

The next following weeks were filled with practices and avoiding Vince's phone calls….and going to the park with Chase.

They met there usually twice a week, sometimes to practice lines and sing songs from the play. Mostly, they would talk about all sorts of things. From the one, lonesome sour key on Lola's piano to something as simple as snow. Even though they had both been living in New York for almost 7 years now, snow was still a wonder to them.

Chase's breakup with Zoey was always an avoided topic, along with Lola's relationship status with Vince.

They also avoided talking about the night of the first run-through, something they both wanted to forget. Something that was a faint whisper for years was suddenly had pulsated through Lola's veins. A thought that had been pushed to very corners of her mind had bubbled to the surface. He had seen her in a new light for the first time, and had just broken up with his girlfriend a few days earlier. Chase's feelings were plain and simple: he was scared of these new thoughts that popped into his mind every time he saw her. Unfortunately, Lola's thoughts were more jumbled.

Although she usually acted like her usual self around Chase, inside she felt awkward and shy, like a middle schooler with a crush on the best friend she's known forever. It hurt her inside she couldn't like him because she had a boyfriend and he had just broken up with Zoey. Enough said.

One day she met him at the park, she saw him on the swings. She sat down, and they swayed a little, back and forth, silently. When they usually met at the park, they always had something to talk about. But the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, weird enough, but instead, peaceful. Lola dragged her feet, the fresh snow making a crunching sound. He soon followed suit, and for some unknown reason, she started giggling.

He broke the silence, "What?"

"I don't know," she said, and smiled at him.

And he started laughing too.

After the laughter died down a few minutes later, she said, "Jeez…we act like we're still in PCA."

"Yeah," he chuckled a little, "I guess we kind of do. I like it, though."

"Why?"

"Zoey…we haven't acted like that in ages. Kinda sad, really," he said, while looking down.

"Well, we all have to…grow up sometimes," she choked out. Why was that so hard for her to say?

"That's why you're one of my best friends. While everyone else is busy growing up and moving on, I know you'll always be there for me. You were from the beginning, and I think you always will be."

She felt touched, and soon, she could taste salty tears, "Thank you," she croaked.

He wrapped his arms around her wordlessly, and she did likewise, sobbing into his shoulder.

They stood there for what seemed for hours, and she finally wiped her tears away and said, "It's hard for me cry, you know that. And when I do, I'm always acting. This was real."

"Wow…uh…" he said awkwardly, not knowing what to say back.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek. He looked stunned, "What was that for?"

"Just really touched about what you said, I guess."

"Well I got to…um, you see," he cleared his throat, "I have uh…some stuff to take care of…you know, for the show."

She could feel the fake smile and words forming on her lips, "That's fine. I have errands to run. See you tomorrow for practice, Chase."

"Yeah, practice tomorrow. Later, Lola," he said, walking at a very fast pace away. As soon as he turned his head and walked away, she felt the corners of her mouth curling into a frown.

_Why? _Lola thought, slumping down, arms crossed against the jungle gym, _Why does it have to be like this?_

_XCholaX_

Chase's phone starting ringing, and he flipped it open, "What the hell?" the unmistakable voice of Michael screamed into the phone.

"Uhhh…everything ok, Michael?" he said timidly, almost afraid of the reply.

"I should be the one asking you if everything's ok! Why didn't you tell me Zoey broke up with you?!" Chase winced. He was so busy over the past few weeks. He meant to call Michael, but he got so caught up in the play, he forgot.

"I meant to…I'm sorry, but I've just been really busy these past few weeks for the play, and I just kind of…forgot."

"F-f-forgot? Forgot that the love of your life broke up with you?" he spluttered.

"It's…complicated." He said simply but sincerely, "Things have been complicated since the break up."

"Complicated? Ok, ok! Just tell me already! What happened? All Logan told me was that Zoey broke up with you. More details would be nice."

"We're just not the same anymore. We have different priorities, and I guess in the end, we just don't function well outside of PCA."

"I know that. I just never thought…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Look, sorry I yelled at you. Guess I was just mad that you didn't tell me first thing. You okay about the whole thing?"

"Sorry about that. And…uhh…" he panicked. What should he tell him? He isn't okay? That could make him worried. He's fine with it? That makes him sound like he doesn't care. He took a candy wrapped lying on the table beside him, and crackled it against the receiver, and after a minute, he shut the phone.

He sat down in his shabby green chair. On the little table next to him, was a picture of all of his friends at PCA, the day they graduated. He couldn't help but look at Lola's breathtaking smile. No…he couldn't be feeling this way. It just wasn't possible. He had just broken up with Zoey, and this was no time to start getting into a relationship again so quickly. What would all his other friends think? His eyes drifted over to Zoey and lingered…what would Zoey think?

**--**

**Yay! Another chapter up! Hate to say it guys, but the story is almost complete! Only about 2 or 3 more chapters left. In the meantime, R&R?**


End file.
